He Said, She Said It Tasted Like Cherry Wine
by Mints-n-Apples
Summary: He said it tasted like cherry wine. She said it tasted like cherry wine. Song fanfic Lime VinTi Oneshot


This is a VinTi songfic with _Ashley Tisdale "He Said She said_". I got the idea from a video on YouTube!

I usually don't write fanfictions with songs but I thought I'd give it a shot.

Also, my Word is still not working. I think it expired so I'm trying to re-install the program and I need the key...It's just a mess that still hasn't worked it way out so I'm still having to use Notepad...So if there are some mistakes I didn't catch while proof reading please don't beat me up...

* * *

**He Said, She Said It Was Cherry Wine**

_Ahhh _

_Boy walkin' the spot he so fresh and (uh huh)  
He got what he needs impressin' (uh huh)  
Just look at the way that he dressin' (uh huh)  
Ain't no question chicks like oh_

Vincent Valentine walked through the crowded city dodging rude pedestrians and drunks. It was dark outside with the cool summer air brushed against the black locks of hair. The look on his handsome face was the same, stern look that told people to not mess with him.

The dark man wore his red cloak that covered most of his face and the tattered threads flowed behind him.

Vincent continued to take his long strides until he arrive at the quite 7th Heaven Bar.

The wooden door stared back at him as he gentle knocked on the dark door of the home of Tifa Lockhart. Knowing it was Sunday the bar would be closed, even though Cloud had call asking Vincent if he would go to check up of Tifa, Vincent didn't want to be rude and enter the bar/home without her knowing.

He looked up at the top window when he heard shuffling inside. It was Tifa, she wasn't looking at him through the window but she looked as if she were straighening things up.

_Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic (uh huh)  
She blownin your mind with her ass and (uh uh)  
So Jessica Alba fantastic _

_Instant classic boys like oh_

She was beautiful. Her long brown hair flowed behind her graceful movements and her lips were plumped in a lazy but thoughtful expression. Then as fast as she appeared the martial artist disappeared deeper into the house. Strife was crazy for leaving her...

_Baby I can see us being like that _

_Baby I can see us dancing like that _

_Baby I can see us chillin like that _

_We don't need no more than He said She said_

The door opened to reveal a confused but polite Tifa.

_Baby I can see us being like that _

_Baby I can see us dancing like that_

_Baby I can see us chilling like that _

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

A wide grin grew on her face, "Oh Vincent! I didn't know you were in town," Tifa opened the door wider for him, "Come on in, can I get you something to drink?"

"That is very kind of you but I'm afraid I have to decline on your kind offer," Vincent replied as he calmly walked into the bar.

The sound of the door shutting was heard as Vincent stood in the middle of the empty bar.

"So, Vincent...What brings you here?" Tifa hesitated to ask. She looked at Vincent. 'Wow, his pants really make his butt look--,' she thought. However she caught herself and scolded herself for thinking of her trustful friend, Vincent, in such an inapporiate way.

"I was sent to come see if you were doing well," he answered her in his deep, low voice.

_He said "you're my baby"  
She said "you drive me crazy"  
No more deliberating _

_What you doing lets get moving _

_Just like that they_

"Oh?" Tifa sounded surpised but more curious, "Who sent you?"

He should have known she would have ask him who sent him. "It does not need to be a concern of yours'," he said.

"Was it...Barret? Or maybe even Cid that sent you?" Tifa pressed on.

Vincent nearly cringed, he made sure to look like he was unfazed by the situation. If she was going to keep guessing surely she would guess who it was.

"It was Cloud, wasn't it? Cloud sent you to come check on me?" Tifa question with a sad accent in her cheerful voice. Vincent sighed, he should have left as soon as he saw her healthy face in the window. But he just couldn't let the chance to see her slip.

"Yes, Cloud sent me," Tifa looked like someone had jsut crushed something inside of her, "However, I was on my way to see you when he called," Vincent replied a little too quickly. _Smooth, you're making yourself sound like a desparate old man_, he thought to himself.

_Boy acting as if there's no pressure _

_He do anything to impress her _

_He say anything to just win her _

_Money spent 2 diamond center_

The mention of Cloud wanting to know how she was doing gave her a little spring of excitment. But the excitment turned into disappointment when she realized that Cloud didn't bother checking on her himself.

Vincent was here so she tried so very hard to look as if she didn't have a care in the world about Cloud.

"On your way to see me, huh?" Tifa smiled and played with him, acting coy. At the same time she tried to think of something other than the blue eyed man.

"Yes, I was," Vincent added in. His palms were sweating and he really didn't like where this has heading.

The fact that he wanted to see her made Tifa feel light and giddy like a schoolgirl.

_Girl playing cool but she winning _

_She loving the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything he do she get lifted _

_Feel so wicked dancing like What?!_

"Are you sure I can't get you anything to drink, Vincent? I just went to the beverage store Friday and bought a new flavor of wine. I still haven't tasted it...Are you sure you don't want any?" Tifa sked as she walked past him, purposely brushing against his arm, to stand behind the bar.

"If it is no trouble to you, then I would enjoy a glass with you," he replied as he cooly walked to the barstool.

Tifa smiled as she pulled out the red bottle and two wine glasses.

"What did Cloud say to you? He never seems to answer his phone for me anymore..."

"Nothing at all execpt to check on you," Vincent lied. He really didn't want her to have to think about the blonde.

_Baby I can see us being like that _

_Baby I can see us dancing like that _

_Baby I can see us chilling like that _

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

She poured two glassed partly full of the rose colored beverage before handing him one of the two glasses.

He held up his drink to her, "What shall we toast to before we enjoy the wine?" Tifa could see a small smirk under his cloak.

"How about to a good friend? Always there to look out for you, help you when you're in trouble, and to listen and talk to on rainy days," Tifa said as she lifted her glass to Vincent's.

"To friends," Vincent agreed as he gently tapped the rim of the glass to her wine. He sounded a little disappointed at the word 'good friend'.

The smooth, fruity, and refreshing liquid flowed over his tongue.

"Mmm," Tifa's lips were slightly stained a reddish color, "This is good, don't you think so Vincent? Like--"

"Like cherries," Vincent finsihed. He could stop staring at her pouty stained lips.

_Baby I can see us being like that _

_Baby I can see us dancing like that _

_Baby I can see us chilling like that _

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

"Like cherries," Tifa confirmed and stared into Vincent's eyes. The color of the wine was the same color of his eyes.

Tifa took another careful sip of the cherry-flavored wine and leaned against the counter, leaning into Vincent on his barstool.

"So where have you been lately? RedXIII told me you're not wondering anymore," Tifa asked trying to make a conversation.

"I have settled down in the mansion. The one you found me living in," Vincent replied long enough to pry his eyes off her stained lips and into her auburn eyes.

Then there was silence.

Silence that made people stare at each other.

And that's what the ex-Turk and bar hostess did. Stare at each other through the silence.

_He said girl you winning _

_She said boy where you been at _

_Stop talking for a minute_

_Just like that they_

One glass of the Kriek wine turned into two, that turned into three, then four, then five, six, seven...

_He said you're my baby _

_She said you drive me crazy _

_No more deliberating _

_What you doing lets get moving _

_Just like that they_

Vincent held his liquor a littel better than Tifa. His eyes were hooeded and he occasionally started to lean off into one direction. Tifa leaned across the bar, inches away from Vincent, hanging onto the marble table for her sake and the floor's sake.

"Tifa, I should be going, it's getting late and I'd hate to keep you," his voice was a little slurred. Vincent didn't budge though.

"Oh Vincent, Vinnie, Vincy, why do you have to so modest? When I first saw you I knew you would be but know that I know you it's getting ridcluusss," Tifa slurred and had trouble pronoucing more difficult words.

"I mean c'mon Vinc, take of the cape thingy and the giant golden hand! I've never seen you without 'em!" Tifa demanded as she reached for his gaulet. Tifa's left hand supported her of the table as her feet were lifted a few inches off the ground to reach.

However, in her drunken state, the hand supporting her slipped. Tifa fell forward. This time her nose was touching his perfect nose.

Tifa let out out a broken sigh, the smell of cherries and wine breath filled his nose and the hot breath made his cheeks and lips tingle.

"Vin...cent...," she said under her breath.

He couldn't help himself any more. Vincent grabed the base of her skull with his un-armed hand and pulled her into what little space they had left from the kiss.

Tifa lowered her eyes but didn't close them, nor did Vincent. They locked gazes as they waited to see who wait deepend the kiss.

She was bold and slid her tongue into the warm, wet cavity of Vincent's mouth. This time, Tifa closed her eyes and savored the soft full lips of the dark man and inviting taste of wine.

_One day with you Boy _

_Just one day with you _

_Everything's so brand new _

_Everyday I think of _

_Being with you _

_No one else but us two _

_All our dreams would come true _

_If we just get together!_

Their tongues battle for control and pleasure. Vincent let go of Tifa's head and grabbed her roughly by the upper arms and pulled her over the counter; which was easy counter she was ontop of it.

The kiss was momentary broken as Tifa sat onto of the raised table when Vincent stood up from his stool and leaned in between her knees. The height boost from the table leveled Tifa's and Vincent's lips to meet. Kissing wasn't exactly easy when you're 5'4 and the guy you're trying to kiss is 6'0...

They continued kissing in that position.

_Baby I can see us being like that _

_Baby I can see us dancing like that _

_Baby I can see us chilling like that _

_We don't need no more than he said she said_

Vincent placed his metal hand on the small of her back as she unbuckled his red cloak while his other hand held her thigh. Slowly he slid her off of the counter so that he was carrying her. He held her by her firm bottom as her legs wrapped around his lean waist.

The kiss became more heated and more passionate in their new position. Tifa felt butterflies in her stomach from anxiety because she knew there was no backnig out of this now.

_Ohhh what you waiting for?  
He said girl you winning _

_She said boy where you been at _

_Stop talking for a minute _

_Just like that they_

Vincent started to walk while keeing his lips on Tifa in any way, shape or form. Tifa started attacking his neck with kisses, licks, and love bites as he carried her to the stair case up to her bedroom.

_He said, you're amazing _

_She said then why you waiting? _

_No more deliberatin', Whatcha doin, lets get to it_

_**Just like that, they--**_

A loud, sinful cry from Tifa could be heard from upstairs.

(FIN)

* * *

Thank you for reading! I'd like to point your attendion to another VinTi fanfiction I'm doing called "**Decumbo Amor**"! The poor, lonesome fanfic needs some lovely reviews to continue unfolding...If you are interested go to my page and read it!

Everyone that**_ REVIEWS_** gets this kitty!:

.／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
.l、 ヽ  
.じしf,)ノ


End file.
